It is known to provide a construction on a vacuum cleaner which prevents the use of the cleaner without a dust container or bag being in place therein. Such an arrangement is shown and described in Swedish Patent No. 331,168 in which a locking device having a mechanical stop is described. The device functions to prevent the cover for the dust collecting space from being closed when there is no dust container in place in the vacuum cleaner. It should be apparent that such a device requires additional structure both on the cover and in the dust collecting space. This construction increases the manufacturing and assembly cost of the vacuum cleaner.
It is an object of the present invention to simplify the construction and arrangement in a vacuum cleaner which prevents usage of the cleaner without a dust container. The device selected utilizes a part of the attachment plate of a dust container to close the current supply circuit for the vacuum cleaner motor thereby permitting the motor to be operative.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement for a vacuum cleaner that is not only inexpensive to construct, but is reliably effective for the purposes intended.